


Size Doesn't Always Matter

by madwriter223



Category: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne | Phantom-Thief Jeanne
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Chiaki/Access Slash PWP. I think that speaks for itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Access fastened his lips to the side of the leaking head, suckling on the piece of skin. With fascinated eyes, he watched as a drop of pre-cum trailed down the hard shaft. His legs were wrapped around the length, twisting and clenching in what (he hoped) was a stimulating massage.

Chiaki didn't seem to disagree – he was groaning and hissing in pleasure.

Slowly, Access dragged himself upwards, minute bucks of his own hips marking his passage. When he reached the top, he wrapped his arms around the glans, squeezing briefly before climbing up still, till he was next to the (to him) large slit. He gathered up the white droplet gathering there with both hands and moved it to the side, so that it slid down the heated skin. Next he leaned over the opening, staring at it.

It glistened, quivering as yet another drop tried to form. He kissed around the very tip, nibbling gently across the edges. Chiaki's taste bloomed across his tongue, and the little angel licked his lips, smacking them for good measure.

Suddenly, Chiaki's arm appeared in his line of vision, and Access paused, waiting if perhaps the teenager would remove him off his perch. His fears were unfounded, because the large hand only reached under the shaft's base, cupping the heavy sack and rolling the testicles between his fingers.

Access watched this, entranced, his hand idly tracing the edge of the slit. After a moment, he focused back on the opening. He bit his lip in thought, then carefully pressed his finger against it, pushing until the hand slowly started slipping inside.

Chiaki jerked, moaning loudly. Encouraged, Access pushed his hand further in. He spread his fingers and wiggled them slightly, glancing over his shoulder when Chiaki made an odd choking sound. The teenager's face was flushed a bright red, eyes closed and lips parted as he panted heavily. The hand on his testicles quivered, muscles clenching all the way up to his shoulder.

Access paused for a short moment, then he continued pushing forward, till his arm was in all the way up to his elbow. He wiggled the limb then pulled it back slowly, so that only the wrist remained. He stopped briefly, then pushed it back in, clenching and unclenching his fingers.

Chiaki tensed and grabbed the little body, pulling him out and off. His shaft bobbed once before it erupted, almost spraying all over the angel.

Golden eyes blinked as Access stared at the mess now strewn across the teenager's front. The sight had some definite appeal – the stomach heaving with each breath, causing the pearly drops to gather in some spots and roll down in others.

Suddenly, the hand holding him brought him closer to Chiaki's flushed face, and a gentle kiss was pressed to the side of his head. Another kiss was planted to the middle of the angel's stomach, a relatively large tongue appearing to lick gently at the small groin.

Access mewled and squirmed, the sensations making his shaft twitch in appreciation. The sound turned into a surprised yelp when he was suddenly flipped onto his front, but it transformed into a moan when the tongue returned. It wedged itself between his buttocks, teasing hotly at the tiny entrance there. Access groaned and shifted his legs, while his hands grasped tightly at one of Chiaki's fingers, clutching it like a life line.

The tongue drew back and was replaced by puckered lips attaching to his rump. The human started sucking gently, his tongue teasing at the little globes, the very tip pressing against the entrance as if trying to enter it.

Access cried out, his back arching, wings quivering. He mewled loudly, and the sound turned into a gasp when the mouth retreated slightly. The tongue hooked under his groin and forced his hips upwards. The angel complied and lifted his bottom as far up as was comfortable. 

He heard a squelch of something being coated in lube,and wondered what would it be this time? The pencil, maybe? But no, the thing pressing against his entrance didn't feel like the pencil, it was too-

Access moaned when it entered him, the mystery explained now – he knew that shape and knew it well – a q-tip.

He whimpered when the tip jabbed into him in a hard push. Then it was pulled back, twisting gently to the sides as it plunged back in. He cried out when the wide tip spread his insides as it moved within him, mewling when it was turned around and around. He whimpered in pleasure when it brushed against his prostate gland, tendrils of sensations making his skin shiver. His little body quivered as it was mercilessly taken by the object; his sounds gained volume in the otherwise silent room.

Chiaki licked his lips as he watched the small body and smirked when an idea formed. He pushed the q-tip forward, forcing Access to lift his hips even higher. The angel had to straighten his legs to accomplish this. This new position allowed Chiaki the opportunity to once again tease the small angel with his tongue, which he made full use of.

He trailed his tongue carefully over the angel's tiny erection, using the very tip to tap against the small sack at the base. He trailed it around the groin for a moment, then he returned to the tiny length, licking up and down slowly.

It wasn't long before Access came, his knees giving out from the force of his orgasm. Chiaki chuckled and rolled the angel gently onto his back. He continued moving the q-tip the little body was still impaled upon, enjoying the sight of the tiny hole stretched around the intrusion.

Access gasped and whimpered. The way his rectum was tightening was making the object feel bigger than before. With a last twitch, his shaft plopped against his stomach, spent and oh so sated.

Chiaki thrust the q-tip a few more times, then removed it gently, laying the boneless angel onto his pillow. He covered the sweat-soaked form with a thick purple handkerchief, then leaned over the angel, grinning at the breathless expression.

“It's a good thing you don't really have to walk, huh?”

In response, Access gave a tired smile and planted a chaste kiss to the tip of Chiaki's nose.

END


	2. Pancakes

Chiaki chuckled to himself as the little angel flew circles around his head with a giant grin. The black wings flapped nearly impatiently with each cry of “Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!”.

The human shook his head slightly and caught the little being with a gentle hand. He brought him close to his face and smiled warmly. “You really love my pancakes, huh?”

Access grinned and pressed a firm kiss to the much larger lips. “I do! Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!”

Chiaki chuckled and nuzzled the little form. “They'll be done soon, don't worry.”

Access' grin widened and he flew out of the human's hand, resuming his circles around the brown head.

Chiaki laughed softly, and continued mixing the batter.


End file.
